bloodlust_warriorsfandomcom-20200214-history
Valorsong
Valorsong is a small dark ginger-and-white tabby tom with blue eyes. Description Appearance : Health :As a kit, Turtlekit was like any other kit, bouncy and energetic and full of life. His health was normal, and no one thought anything was wrong. After he became an apprentice, Turtlepaw ate a foul piece of prey, and after that, his health took a turn for the worst. While still eating the prey brought by his sister, he got skinnier and skinnier, and started to lose bits and pieces of fur whenever he would move. He was able to stay positive and take his herbs like he should, and that kept him around, but all of the sudden, the sickness got worse, and not even StarClan was able to save him. Abilities : Life Kithood :Turtlekit was a very energetic kit, and he and his sister, Dreamkit, were never seen apart. He played with her and his other siblings, Hollykit and Rosekit, like any other kit would, and enjoyed playing with balls of moss and seeing who could jump the highest. It was a typical kithood— playing, sleeping, stalking the warriors, ect. One expedition to the warrior's den in particular got the attention of Birchleaf, a senior warrior. The elder cat took an interest in the ginger tom-kit, and started to teach Turtlekit some of the moves that he'd learned as an apprentice. This went on for a moon or so, until Turtlekit and his siblings were apprenticed. Adolescence :As expected, Turtlepaw was given Birchleaf as a mentor, and the two got along swimmingly. The bond he had with his sister, Dreampaw, lasted throughout his apprenticeship, and the two constantly trained together. Turtlepaw took an instant liking to battle training, and often wanted to do that more than hunt or care for the elders— this annoyed Birchleaf, who always tried to explain to Turtlepaw that batting other Clans wasn't everything. Turtlepaw never got why he had to care for the elders, and happily passed on his duties to Dreampaw or Hollypaw, who never objected. :Turtlepaw was popular at Gatherings with younger apprentices, although he wouldn't hesitate to go after one if they picked on his sister, which happened more often than not. One incident caused Dreampaw to run off, and Turtlepaw spent the entire night looking for his sister, eventually finding her in a hole in the bottom of a tree stump. Turtlepaw tried his best to reassure Dreampaw that her size wasn't anything to laugh at— Turtlepaw wasn't much bigger than Dreampaw. The two apprentices spent the night on the lake where they had their Gatherings, and made their way home to SkyClan in the morning. :Towards the end of Turtlepaw's apprenticeship, he picked up a foul mouse from the fresh-kill pile. After that, he found himself visiting the medicine den more frequently each day, complaining of stomach pains. He knew it didn't feel right, and only started going after Dreampaw practically pushed him to the entrance of the den. It was there he collapsed, and after that, he never went on patrol again— he was confined to the medicine den, unsure of when he would get better again. :He was never alone, though. Dreampaw build a nest next to her brother, and only left his side to fetch him fresh-kill. Although he would have rather not eaten, both Dreampaw and the medicine cat stressed how important it was to keep his strength up. This worked for about a moon, and his health took a decline for the worst, and fearing that her brother wouldn't survive to become a warrior, Dreampaw begged the leader to give Turtlepaw his warrior name. :Turtlepaw was named Valorsong in honor of his strength in his battle with the unknown sickness that tore at his fur and his appetite. However bravely he fought, the sickness eventually won, and Valorsong joined his ancestors in StarClan. They held a vigil for Valorsong, and the entire Clan mourned their stricken Clanmate. Post-Death :Valorsong often appears to Dreamstar in her dreams, assuring her that she did her best, and he couldn't ask for a better best friend and sister. Free of any illness in StarClan, Valorsong continues to guide his sister in her pawsteps, and can't wait for the day that she and her family can reunite him again. He especially watches over Dreamstar herself, and her youngest son, Turtlekit, who bears a striking resemblance to himself. Trivia *Valorsong is dedicated to the memory of Jayce's best friend. His name comes from the strength and bravery that their friend had while he was alive. Dreamstar's feelings and thoughts about Valorsong are things that Jayce still thinks of to this day. Pedigree Mother: :Cloudheart Father: :Smokefoot — Deceased, Confirmed StarClan member Sister: :Dreamstar :Hollyfeather — Deceased, Confirmed StarClan member :Roseflower — Deceased, Confirmed StarClan member Nephews: :Hollowforest :Streamtail — Deceased, Confirmed StarClan member :Turtlekit Nieces: :Busterflight :Jaysong :Featherkit Relationships Family 'Dreamstar' :Valorsong and Dreamstar were the best of friends as kits, apprentices, and young warriors. The two were inseparable, and one was never seen without the other nearby. When Dreampaw was bullied for her size at Gatherings, Turtlepaw was never far behind to chase away any apprentice or warrior that dare come near his sister. Turtlepaw would pester his mentor, Birchleaf, to always train with Dreampaw, never wanting to be far away from his sister. The two siblings never fought, and always made sure the other was taken care of. :When Turtlepaw got sick, Dreampaw did her best to look after her brother- bringing him the best of the fresh-kill pile, and often wanting to help the medicine cat gather the herbs to help take care of him. She never left his side, and begged SkyClan's leader to give him a warrior name, and he was named Valorsong, as suggested by Dreampaw, who was given the name Dreamcatcher alongside her brother. Valorsong got sicker and sicker, and it wasn't long after he became a warrior that he went to walk with StarClan. :Valorsong's death broke Dreamcatcher. She was lost, alone, and empty for many seasons afterwards. While she knew that Valorsong was safe in StarClan, away from the sickness that struck him, there was a part of her that always missed him. Her youngest son, Turtlekit, bears his name in his honor- he's a spitting image of her brother. Dreamstar still thinks of Valorsong all the time, and wonders what would have happened had he not gotten sick. 'Hollyfeather' and Roseflower : 'Cloudheart' and Smokefoot : Friends 'Tigertree' : 'Bucknose' : Peers : Others : Enemies : Quotes :